les gardiens de la mort
by didouryry
Summary: si yoh et zeke avait deux autres frères?Qui sont ces gardiens de la morts?Que veulent t il? je suis pas douer pour les résumer venait lire -les chansons des kio-vamps son de Tokyo hotel je ne trouvait pas de parole désoler


LES GARDIENS DE LA MORT

Chapitre 1 la rock star de la famille

« Les asakura était tranquillement installe chez eux, avec leur enfants prés a partir pour certains qui doivent rejoindre leur maitre pour devenir shaman .Car dans la famille asakura le doyens de la famille doit apprendre a 1 membre de la famille et seulement une personne c'est le dernier de la famille qui fut choisis yoh, Yao irai avec un ami dans l ouest du pays ces son père qui le conduit quand t- a hao le 2 il ira chez un autre ami dans le nord du avait tout les deux 5 ans et aller être séparer de leur parents .Quand un klaxonne retentit vers eux, la personne qui venait pour chercher hao était arrive. Keiko pris les affaires de son fil et le conduit a l homme, elle lui vit un dernier câlin et lui dit au revoir.

« Je prendrais soin de votre fils ne vous inquiéter pas dit l'homme

« Merci dit keiko

« de rien dit l'homme

La seconde d après, il démarra le moteur de la voiture et ce mis en route un long voyage »

Cet a cette pensée que un jeune homme d environ 18 ans maintenant, venait de ce réveille.13ans plus tôt, ces parents l avait confié a maitre ion qui malheureusement fut tue, il y a 10 ans avec tout le village ou il vivait –une explosion de gaz a ton dit. Lui il avait survécu comment l ne savait pas ces son nouveau maitre qui la sauver étranger de dire sauver quand on sait avec qui il a pactise pour vivre. Qui aurait cru qu' il aurait échanger sa vie contre devenir un de ces gardiens .Il rigola il pourquoi dit t il « il » alors que tout le monde parle de cette personne au féminin , et oui il avait pactiser avec la mort elle-même, elle lui a donner un pouvoir et un fantôme gardiens spécial, car il était le numéro 1 des 20 gardiens, que dirait ces parents sa il ne le savait pas, mais ce qu' il est sur c'est que maintenant il avait d autres chat a fouetter .Et puis, que verrait il de moi - alors que maintenant il on récupérer zeke qui avait changer – ils doivent pensée que je suis depuis longtemps, ils n ont jamais voulu me contacter, car après tout en plus d être vivant, je suis devenu célèbre. Et oui, avec quelque amis, ils avaient formé un groupe de musique les kio-vamps, mes 3 camarades sont eux aussi des shamans et son au courant de qui je suis, il me soutienne dans ma mission. Il entendit une voix.

« Hao, dépêche toi dit elle

C'est miyuko 18 ans aussi et le batteur de notre groupe, les deux autres son guitare et base electrique ryonu et syoun qui on eu aussi 18 ans, et moi qui suis le chanteur, notre groupe a vus le jour il y a 4 ans

« Hao dit miyuko, dépêche on va être en retard au studio

« j arrive dit hao

Loin de la, dans la baies de Tokyo, trois garçons de 18 ans ce dirigèrent vers leur école, ils se ressemblèrent tout les trois mise a part les cheveux, le premier avait les cheveux long alors que le deuxième les avait au épaule et le troisième les avait au épaule mais attache avec une pince, ils étaient accompagner de leurs fiancées qui les surveiller de trop a leur gout, et de quelque amis, il entrèrent dans la cour de l école, tout comme d habitude depuis 4 ans les fille et les garçons de l école les regardèrent en murmurent des choses avec des expressions de fascination sur eux

« Ils ont quoi a nous regarder comme sa dit anna

« Je ne sais pas sa fait 4 ans que sa dure dit yoh

« Pour moi sa fait que 2 ans et franchement sa m énervé dit zeke

Soudain, une fille se detacha d un des groupe une photo a la main et vain pres d eux, elle était timide et essitait de leur demander quelque chose

« tu dois nous demander quelque chose demanda yoh un grand sourire

« heu….ou….oui dit elle

« ne soit pas timide et dit nous dit yoh

« je…je ….voudrait savoir si vous connaissez un hao dit elle

« hao dirent les 3 garcon

« oui dit elle

« on avait un freres qui s appeler comme sa mais il est mort il y a longtemp dit zeke

« ha dit la fille, c'est que vous resemblait au chanteur d un groupe celebre et mes copine et moi on voulais savoir si il avait un lien avec vous

« pas que je sache dit yoh, a quoi resemble ce chanteur

« ces tle chanteur des kio-vamps dit la fille, il a les cheveux noir long comme zeke, il a les meme trait que vous et a les yeux rouge, tenez une photo

Yoh pris la phot et la regarda, ce qu il vut le surpris il n arrivait pas a y croire leur frere, cetait leur frere.

« j y croit pas dit yoh, c'est ….c'est hao

« quoi dirent les deux autres en s approchent de yoh

« il a raison dit yao c'est bien hao

« vous etes sur dit zeke( qui n avait jamais vut son petit frere)

« oui dit yoh

« vous le connaissez alors dit la fille

« oui c est bien notre frere dit yoh, on peut garder la photo on te la rend demain

« oui dit elle toute contente

Elle reparti laissant le groupe d amis a son etonnement, les cours de la journee ce passerent tres bien yoh et ces freres ce depecherent de rentrer chez eux ou il monterent la photo a leur n en revenait pas son petit garcon était vivant

« mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas contacter dit keiko en pleure

« qui sait dit yohmei

« une chose et sur dit kino, on as une star dans la famille


End file.
